Miracle! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord
(ミラクル!サプライズ☆バースデー) has not been worn by anyone yet, nor has it debuted in the anime. This coord is from the brand Baby Monster and it is a Cool Type coord. This coord is very similar to Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, the only difference being the color and the brand. User TBA Appearance Shirt A striped blouse of cyan and pale blue-white with a section of chocolate frilly material going from the top to the bottom. On it are two giant strawberries. Around the chest and shoulders are pieces of frilled material; the bottom is fuchsia while the top is a bright, rich brown. On the sleeves, the top layer is white. Around the top of the chest are dollops of very pale-pink cream. While at the center of the chest rests a badge composed of a white background behind a chocolate heart and border. It's attached to white pleated material that is shown onto a bow of fuchsia, cyan, gold, and white. Comes with long pale blue-white gloves with a pink and gold ribbon tied on each wrist. The cuff is composed of pale pink cream with three strawberries, while ribbon of pink and dark brown circle the arm with lining of gold. Bottom A cyan skirt in four layers. Each is lined by pale pink cream and strawberries, and each layer is slightly different. The top is plain, while the second has HAPPY wrote in violet, caramel, chocolate, and hot pink, along with a candle on each side. The next layer has four candles, two on each side, surrounding the word BIRTHDAY. The final layer has ribbon of light fuchsia, gold, and white circling it with the same badge as the one found on the top. Light fuchsia and pale pink lace lines the bottom, while above it is chocolate coloring with white tulle. Shoes Cyan and pale blue-white striped books with chocolate lace tulle trailing at the boot. On each toe is a dollop of pale-pink cream with a strawberry on it. Dollop trails of pale pink cream circle the cuff, while in front of it rests the badge. Accessory A miniature cap resembling a small striped cake. On each layer is cream and strawberries. It rests on a white and hot pink tulle cloth, resembling a plate. Game is a PriPara Rare Cool Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live. Trivia *This coord share the same hair accessory as the Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord. *The coords in the Surprise ☆ Birthday Collection belong to all different coords except for Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord; which are both from Silky Heart. Gallery Official Coord Official Coord Miracle Arcade.png Lucky SurpriseB.png Category:Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live Category:Baby Monster